Heart on Fire
by Foreveryoursff05
Summary: Finn Hudson has been in love with his best friend's girl for too long so when Puck and Rachel break up he thinks this is his chance. Too bad for Puck that Rachel has also been in love with her boyfriend's best friend. AU


**A/N: I know I haven't updated my stories and I am going to update Lima, Ohio sometime this week. This is my new story called Heart on Fire and this idea has been in my head for a while so I had to start it. Hope you enjoy and review. Thanks!**

**Heart on Fire**

Finn and Rachel have been best friends forever. They grew up on the same street and the parents are friends. Only problem with their friendship is that Finn is completely in love with Rachel. He wants to be with her so bad. The only problem is Noah Puckerman Rachel's boyfriend and Finn's best guy friend. How does Finn tell his friend he is in love with his girl. Finn always thought that Rachel liked him back. She holds his hand, hugs him all the time and his favorite part is that she loves cuddling with him. Finn has kept his love for Rachel a secret. It was in their junior year of high school when things got rough. It was a week after Thanksgiving when Finn walked into school to see Rachel and Puck fighting again.

"Puck I am so done with you!" Rachel says. She doesn't look mad. Not even upset she looks bored. Bored with Puck and bored with the conversation. She's wanted to break up with him since the first starting dating when they were freshmen but she never had a chance too. He was the first guy who noticed her, or so she thought. They break up all the time but its never real but this time it is.

"Come on Rachel how long are we done for this time a day, week a month?" Puck shouts. Maybe he shouldn't have told her that he slept with some older women in school, but he couldn't help it Rachel doesn't let him touch her.

"I am serious Puck we are over. You disgust me! I never been so disgusted with someone before I mean you tell me you want to be with me and that I'm all you think about then you sleep with someone else." She's not even mad its like she expected it.

"Rachel I am sorry it'll never happen again."

"Yeah right we are over. I am finally free from you and this horrible relationship. I am so happy I can move on. See you around Puck." With that she leaves him and doesn't look back. Rachel loves Puck as a friend nothing more she doesn't even feel anything when they kiss. What kind of relationship is that? When she sees Finn she can't help but smile. Finn always makes her feel good.

"Hey Finn" She says to him.

"Hey Rach so I saw the fight are you guys really over?" He asks and she wonders why he looks nervous.

She leans against the lockers and he just stares at her. "I can't be with him anymore. He cheats and is a jerk and I can' do it anymore I want more than him I want a real relationship. Do you remember when we were little and we carved our names in the tree in my backyard." He nods and she continues. "Well in all in all the movies the people in love do that and I always wanted to be that girl who was with a guy she knew forever and Puck was the closest thing I had too. I think thats why I stayed with him for so long."

"Well if it makes you feel better we can be single together." She lets out a laugh and he smiles. Nobody can make him happy like she can.

"Hey Finn so I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight my dads are out of tow and you know how I hate being alone."

"Course Rach have I ever said no to you."

"Nope. I gotta go but come by at like seven." She leans up and gives him a hug then walks down the hall. His eyes never move from her. Maybe this is his shot.

_***HEART ON FIRE***_

When Finn knocks on the door he has no idea why he is so nervous I mean he has gone over house a million times. Nothing is changed except she is single for the first time in years. The door swings open and she looks beautiful hair curled. Black long sleeve shirt jeans and black boots. She's been dressing different ever since Puck told her she dresses like a little kid. That night Finn held her for hours while she cried and went shopping with her and Kurt the next day.

"Finn!"She smiles and throws herself at him. He laughs and just squeezes her back.

"Rach" He pulls back and she leans up and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"So I made your favorite chicken." she tells him and he says thats great. They keep a conversation through dinner. He thinks something about her is different. He can't tell what it is. When dinner is over they do the dishes and then go up to her room. He loves how there is always more pictures of her and him then of her and Puck. He goes to sit on her bed and she sits by him. "Finn I have something to tell you."

"Wait Rachel I have to tell you something and its important." He thinks this is now or never. She could hate him. She could love him. She could kiss him. She could slap him and tell him to get out and she never wants to see him again. She looks at him and she looks worried. "Rachel your my best friend and I don't know how to saw this other then I love. I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love how you make feel better than anybody else does. I love how look at me like I am some hero and how I can protect you from anything. I lo-"

"Thats because you can Finn." She moves closer to him.

"Rachel the thing is I love you and I don't know how to not love you and I get if you don't see me as a boyfriend and you just see me as a friend." She rest her hand on his cheek and leans in and kisses him. He kisses her back and he can't not. He can't believe this is happening. He's wanted this for so long.

They move so he is on top and she is lying below him. The kisses get faster and more urgent. He moves his lips to her neck. Its when he hears her moan his name that pulls away and just looks at her. He looks at her swollen lips and smiles and he can't believe this is happening. She rolls so she on top. His hand slips under her shirt and he thinks this has to be a dream. But its not she is really here.

"Finn touch me." His eyes snap open and he looks at her for any signs that she isn't sure. He can't find any. He flips them over and she she takes off her shirt and of course she has on a black lace bra.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He whispers.

"No I just want you too." He looks right in the eyes. God he loves those eyes.

"Your so beautiful Rach." she blushes. "Don't blush its true."

"Your the first boy to ever tell me that and Finn I have all the sam feelings you do."

He smiles and buries his face in her neck and then moves his lips against it. Then down to her chest and down her stomach. He places his hands on her waist.

"Let me touch you Rach please." She say yes and he takes her jeans off and her panties match her bra and it like he can't breath there is a Rachel Berry in front of him in just a bra and panties. He slides he panties to the slide and he slips a finger into her and she makes this moaning sound. He feels cocky now. He slips another finger into her and can't help but smile and the sounds she is making. He's never felt so good about himself. When its over she sits up and takes his shirt off. She places kisses down his chest. She places her hand on his belt buckle and looks up for permission. He smiles and she slips her hand in and he is hard and when she moves her hand up and down a moan of "Rach" leaves his lips. When he comes he is embrassed and goes to the bathroom to clean up. He comes back and Rachel has her clothes on.

"Finn I love you too." she says before she kisses him. He thinks this is the best day.

When they walk downstairs they watch a movie and cuddle. "Rachel I know you and Puck just ended but I want you as my girlfriend." He says.

"I would very much love that Finn." She smiles and when she walks him to the door she gives him a kiss goodnight ans watches him walk to his truck and the smile never leaves her face.


End file.
